The Girl Next Door
by colorofwater
Summary: The end of senior year is near and Spencer Carlin has nothing to remember it by. Will the new girl next door change that?
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter One_

Spencer Carlin, I will always remember…

The blonde stared blankly at the sheet of paper. She tapped her pencil lightly against the desk as she contemplated. Was there really anything to remember?

It was finally her senior year. After working excruciatingly hard throughout her entire high school years, this was the last year. While everyone partied, she was at home studying, while everyone made their memories and had their fun; she was at home, alone.

Spencer wasn't one to blame anyone, but the fact was starting to dawn on her; she had nothing to remember. High school was almost over, and she hadn't done anything. There was nothing for her to look back on and smile upon. She never had a boyfriend; she never even had many thoughts about boyfriends. There was nothing to make those precious four years before life began memorable because it was almost over, and she would get what she worked so hard for; her scholarship.

The white paper still lay before her typed formally to be turned in for the year book. She grabbed the paper and crumpled it before throwing it in the bin beside her. The bell rang for the last period of the day. She grabbed her canvas messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder before the teacher could say anything about not handing in her paper.

The mass of the students were already scurrying around the campus while she made her way to the parking lot. Of course, while all her fellow senior classmates had decided to take the close parking spots, she was left walking to the far end of the pavement.

The hot sun beat down on the blonde as she reached her car. It was a typical sunny California day. She threw her bag in the back and turned on the ignition. She turned on the A/C and made her way home.

This was the only time she didn't have to worry about studying. School was nearing its end and scholarship applications had already been sent out. She felt relief wash over her stressed and tired body. She only had one more semester.

She parked the car in her suburban home driveway and stopped suddenly on the sidewalk. She eyed the house next door suspiciously. There was a green bug parked in the driveway with luggage scattered around it.

A smile tugged at her lips thinking of having a neighbor who wasn't eighty years old and wrinkling. She stopped her self before a full on grin came around her face when she thought about the possibility of having a friend.

"I'm home!" Her voice echoed through the house.

"Oh! Spencer darling you're home!" A female voice responded. "How was school?" The approaching thin blonde asked.

"The usual, I'm going to head upstairs mom I'm really tired." Her face dropped suddenly to a frown.

"Alright honey, your father will be home shortly; he had a meeting, dinner at six!" She raised her voice slightly as the slightly shorter blonde vanished up the stairs.

"Ok!" Spencer yelled back before collapsing on her bed.

She was tired, not just physically either. After the day she realized her entire life has been nothing short of boring. She sat up from her bed and went to turn on her stereo. Switching the station she started to turn around but stopped at the sight through the window.

Her window was directly across from the neighboring house. A beautiful brunette pulled her shirt over her head revealing her pink lacey bra. Her brown curls fell down to her shoulder as she turned facing directly towards the blonde's window.

Her brown eyes stopped and locked with the strange blonde. Spencer was frozen. Every part of her was telling her to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to the never ending swirl of dark brown. She momentarily let her eyes travel to the brunette exposed stomach before tilting her head down with a blush.

She looked back toward the window nervously to see the brunette gone. A door slammed shut and she could see the brunette trudging across her lawn towards her house. Her body remained still as her wide eyes looked around in shock.

_Ding Dong_

"Spencer, come down here!" Her mother's voice shouted through the house.

Spencer looked at her bedroom door wide-eyed. Taking the deepest breath she'd probably ever taken in her life she took small steps towards the door.

A/N Alright, so what do you think? I started it out based on the movie, but decided against it, so it's just a little similar. Reviews are fuel. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter Two_

☼ _Thank you so much for all the reviews, they made me giddy ) I hope this exceeds your expectations. _

The blonde stood shakily at the top of the stairs. She could see the brown curls dancing around the doorway of her home. There was a back door; she could try to make a run for it. She tiptoed down the stairs until she was almost at the bottom.

She could see the back of her mom five feet away having an animated conversation with the brunette. All she had to do was turn the corner and she was home free, literally.

Spencer looked back at her mother and caught the brunette's eye. Her glare made the blonde go weak and she held onto the stair railing for support.

Her mother was probably boring the brunette to death. She was probably on a rant about her medical skills and how her husbands a successful psychologist.

The good thing about both of their jobs is they're never home. Tonight is definitely a rare occasion.

The blonde took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she felt eyes on her. She twisted her fingers to her sides praying this wasn't a complaint about her gawking in the window.

"Oh, Spencer, there you are. You know Mrs. Clark from next door? Well, Ashley's her niece."

"Uh, that's great" The shorter blonde replied nervously.

"Ashley just told me something very interesting…" Paula began.

Spencer's eyes went wide again. All her thoughts were on that stupid window and how stupid she was for looking through it.

The blonde avoided any type of eye contact with the girl in front of her. Instead she found a nice spot on the wall to keep her eye's entertained.

"Mrs. Clark is in Africa for two weeks with her church group. Did you know that?"

"Um..." Spencer began.

"Well, anyway, Ashley just came in from Florida and she's house-sitting while her aunt's away. Why don't you show her around?

The thin blonde smiled feeling her duties were complete and stalked off into the kitchen. She was always one to bring people together, whether they liked it or not.

"Have fun darling!" She yelled from the other room.

"Nice meeting you Paula!" Ashley shouted and put her attention back towards the girl in front of her.

Spencer was back to looking at the spot on the wall that had entertained her earlier. Her stomach felt like it was trying to crawl out of her body. If it weren't for her fiddling with her hands she was sure they would be shaking.

"Are you coming or not?" The brunette asked walking towards her car. The menace in the girl's voice caused Spencer to flinch.

She nodded her head awkwardly following the other girl to her green bug.

The lights flicked and the car beeped. Ashley sat in turning on the headlights as she waiting impatiently for the blonde to follow.

Spencer quietly opened the door and took a seat fastening her seatbelt. Her eyes were now focused on the dashboard in front of her.

The brunette backed the car out with a screech and floored it down the quiet suburban street. They had been driving for a good five minuets now.

"Such a long road, you know." Spencer commented trying to break the awkward silence.

After the brunette had been speeding for about five minutes she abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the street.

"Uh, what are we doing?" The blonde asked.

"Did you like what you saw?" The brunette asked with a serious face.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer lied quickly glancing over to look at Ashley's disbelieving face.

"Okay. I saw... I saw you for, like, an instant." Spencer caved.

"An instant?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it was... It was no...It was no big deal. No, no. It... It was...It was a...It was a big deal, but it's just that...I didn't...I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Spencer rambled feeling extremely nervous and jittery.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" A smile tugged at the brunettes lips.

"Uh, I mean, l... I said...I said I was sorry." Spencer said confused at what exactly the girl wanted from her.

Ashley continued to stare at the blonde with her dark eyes.

"What?" Spencer looked up to see the brunette still holding her gaze.

"You saw me." The brunette stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna strip right here.

The brunette made a hand motion for her to go on.

"Are you... Are you serious? No. Uh, no, no, never gonna happen." The blonde stated as strongly as she could.

The brunette just sat there boring her dark eyes into the other girl, knowing it would work. She continued to stare into the girls eyes. She could barely contain the grin erupting from her lips, as the blonde slowly exited the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter Three_

☼_ You guys are awesome, seriously, thanks for the support. Sorry if it's a little short, but i'm going to update again soon, I promise. _

The street lights flickered as a cold breeze brushed over the speedy blonde.

"Spencer! Come back, I'm sorry, you don't have to!" The brunette pleaded to the other girl. Her confidence was slowly draining into a puddle.

Spencer looked back at the car for a moment before continuing her march down the long stretch pavement. She knew she would eventually go back in the car, but she wanted to make Ashley suffer.

The confusion and guilt was still etched in her mind from the brunette's expression earlier. She never intended to make Ashley follow her down the street for what had been a good ten minutes now. In all honesty she just couldn't help herself.

This girl didn't know her. She could be an entirely different Spencer around her, a Spencer that could stand up for herself and… be herself.

"Please, please, get in the car" The brunette pouted and stopped the car when Spencer finally halted.

The blonde turned around eyeing the guilty brunette carefully. She felt a smirk line her lips. She was in control now, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"And what's the reason, why should I get in the car with you?" Spencer played stepping forward slightly.

Ashley looked up guiltily again and began playing with her fingers around the steering wheel. Her eyebrows creased in thought.

"There's no reason," She bent her head down slightly. "Only if you want to..."

The brunette had caved into defeat once again. She mentally cursed herself for being so pathetic, it was unlike her and the blonde seemed to notice.

Spencer moved towards the car resting her elbow on the inside of the window. She smiled, realizing she made the brunette suffer enough. She really didn't even have to apologize in the first place or feel guilty about it but for some reason, Spencer was glad she did.

"Yeah, I guess I want to…" Spencer opened the door and hopped back into the Volkswagen.

Ashley turned to face the blonde and grinned at the blonde's playful smile.

"So, now that you're down playing with me…" The brunette looked over to Spencer who was smiling. "Let's have some real fun."

The car roared as she shifted again searching the houses as they passed.

"And, what exactly are we doing?" Spencer gave the girl a questioning look while the brunette just smiled in return.

Ashley's face lit up suddenly and she pulled up next to the curb.

"So, what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter Four_

☼_I just re-read this story and I realized I have a tone of grammar mistakes and spelling errors, I apologize. If you can get past that and still enjoy the story, that's awesome. I'm really far too lazy to repost each chapter at the moment. Thanks again for reviews!_

"Are you sure no one's home?"

The brunette looked up amused. "No."

The blonde looked around anxiously. Ashley turned around taking in the view of the shaken up blonde.

"Hey," she soothed to the stiff girl, "relax, I won't let anything happen to you."

The brunette grabbed her hand walking quietly to the side of the fence.

Spencer had to contain the content sigh threatening to fall when Ashley grabbed her hand. She had a weird feeling Ashley wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was completely ridiculous trusting someone she met an hour ago, but she couldn't help it.

They made their way through the gate door to the backside of the house.

The house was completely dark. It looked like no one was home which made Spencer flood with relief.

"It's so dark." The blonde stated looking around.

Ashley nodded following Spencer's eyes with her own.

"I'll be right back."

Ashley gave the blondes hand a light squeeze before walking to the side of the house. Spencer shivered covering her arms, only to realize it wasn't cold. Her eyes were locked to the retreating form of the brunette.

Rainbow colored lights suddenly covered the blue pool of water. She could see Ashley turning the knobs so that the water stayed a dark blue.

The brunette looked over to Spencer and grinned at her awed look.

"Tada!" Ashley whispered creeping up behind Spencer. Her arms lay rested on the back of the blonde shoulders.

"It's really beautiful." Spencer turned around to see Ashley already walking toward the edge of the water.

The brunette slowly turned around keeping her eyes trained on the blonde as she removed her black halter top.

Spencer's eyes were stuck, again. It was like déjà vu, but for some reason she knew it was ok to look this time. She wasn't going to get a glare or hear screeching tires. The game was different now and the rules had changed.

The brunette's dark eyes cut through her aqua blue ones. There's always something intimate about staring into someone's eyes. If you keep them there too long the feeling of exposure washes over you. Your deepest darkest secrets feel open for the taking.

Spencer felt exposed. Her eyes were showing her uncertainty of the situation. She was showing her deepest insecurities through blue orbs.

Ashley didn't hesitate to slip off her jean skirt and kick it towards a beach chair, never taking her eyes off Spencer. She could see it all. Her eyes were telling a story she wasn't brave enough to tell. She was telling her how much she regretted and how scared she was.

The brunette remained silent still gazing into the magnified eyes. She bit her lip as she chuckled lightly to herself. She had never seen anyone look so innocent and unsure of them self before.

Ashley finally broke eye contact. With a wide grin spread across her face, she turned around diving into the warm dark blue water.

Her soaked brown curls popped up above the water.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ashley asked playfully eyeing the blonde.

Spencer nervously shifted one foot to the other tugging at the bottom of her shirt. The brunette continued smiling as Spencer stepped forward slowly, biting down on her lower lip.

For some reason as she began to slip her shirt over her head, she knew she was safe. Even as the dark brown eye's traveled the unknown territory of her body, she was ok with it.

The blonde slipped her shorts down and failed at an attempt of kicking them to the side as smoothly as Ashley had.

She looked down at the brunette, still paddling herself up in the water, to see her eyes roaming kindly. She wasn't eyeing her like a piece of meat, and Spencer knew this. The brunette was memorizing curves and appreciating beauty.

Ashley noticed Spencer's eyes on her and let out a sweet smile.

Spencer smiled back before grinning wickedly.

"Cannon ball!" The blonde shouted taking a leap and splashing water onto the brunette.

Spencer stuck at her tongue and began doggy paddling around the brunette.

"Cute, Spence, real cute." Ashley said trying to sound annoying, watching the blonde circle her playfully.

Spencer's wide smile caused the brunette to let out an amused laugh.

"You called me Spence." The blonde stated cutely continuing her swim around the brunette.


End file.
